Yu-Gi-Oh iPod Shuffle
by livetodraw
Summary: Letting my iPod go on shuffle and letting my Yu-Gi-Oh juices flow.
1. Three Days Grace Animal I have Become

**A/N: These are just random short stories that come to mind when I listen to my iPod on Shuffle :) based off of YuGiOh The Abridge Series or Original Series. these will be continueable whenever I'm in the mood. With that enjoy... there's more effect to the stories if you listen to the song at the same time *Hint Hint Nudge Nudge***

* * *

Three Days Grace~ Animal I Have Become:

No matter what I do I can never get rid of it; this cursed thing, the thing that controls the deepest and inner parts of me; even though I can see myself doing these horrible actions I can never stop myself no matter how hard I tried it's… no he's just too strong, stronger than I could ever hope to be; but in a way the more I think about it he is me, a me that I came to except even when others won't.

* * *

**This was about Ryou and the Millennium Ring if you didn't catch that when reading.**

**~Hope you enjoyed this and totally got a smack in the face from yourself after you make the comparison with the song lol jk :D If you did that unintentionally then *Claps for You***


	2. Cascada Dream On Dreamer

Cascada~ Dream On Dreamer:

We're different; Yes that much is true but it's because we're different we understand each other. As sentimental as that sounds it almost feels right even though we may never be perfect physically or mentally, but no matter what pain we both endured we can still conquer it together because the company we give to one another balances the balance scale of life. Because love can be so strong we both know that we're alive.


	3. Avril Lavigne Wish You Were Here

Avril Lavigne~ Wish You Were Here:

You did what you want; you said whatever was on your mind (Even though it wasn't nice), but if I recall that was always your nature, and because of that being I could never feel excepted amongst others. I had my own petty bubble; a line that was not supposed to be easy to cross but you always managed to squeeze through, and the more I tried to close it back up you would appear once again. I've gotten used to it that it felt so mutual; who you are is who I am inside, you were always there, everywhere I was from the start but I wish you could be here beside me… (Damn)?!


	4. Darude Sandstorm

Darude~ Sandstorm:

Captured again… of course! Why would I expect anything different? It's always the same: lure Seto away, kidnap me, and then take over the company: rinse, lather, repeat; man I wish it would be somewhat different, maybe a high speed chase with cop cars and gun fire, and the only choices Seto would have would be to either give up all the money he owns or give up his only brother. That sounds like a way more interesting kidnapping in my opinion.

Mokuba if you ever think that I would give up all my money just to save your obnoxious ass you better think again, no kidnapping is ever worth giving up my money tree, so I suggest that you stop day dreaming unless you rather stay here I'll gladly leave you behind.

But Seto…

"Shut up Mokuba"


	5. Avril Lavigne 4 Real

**A/N: Hmm not really sure what to say so I guss I say this... Hello! Oh now I know what to say, I'm going to play my iPod this weekend so there will be more stories :D YAY**

* * *

Avril Lavigne~ 4 Real:

I can remember that day clearly, the day you saved me from the angry towns' people; it was like love at first site. You were so handsome with your Egyptian golden skin and your proud stance of courage against the many angry faces that surround; I just wish that our state of power weren't so different then that way I could be with you forever, you felt so right to me and I think you felt the same about me too. You treated me with kindness spite what everyone said about me, and for that I knew I would have to see you again; I'm safe and sound when you're around… my sweet Seto.

* * *

**Blueshipping the cutest shipping in my opinion besides thiefshipping X3 KisaraXSeto**

**~Hope You Enjoyed**


	6. Becky I Want To Be A Ninja

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday I was hanging out with Blondie320 at the movies. Anyway this one is shorter than usual because I was thinking that your imagineation will come up with the rest of the story, little diolauge + song = inagineation :)**

* * *

Becky~ I want To Be a Ninja (Speedisko version):

"Bakura this an important mission I need you to be serious about this"

Ugh…

"Good! Now make sure to be very very quiet. I must activate Super-Secret Stealthy Mode"

"Just to obtain his leather pants?"

"OF COURSE! Now don't be difficult fluffy, put on you costume and follow me"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

**This is Bakura and Marik's mission for the leather pants. I might go back and actually right a story with the song so you guys have more to read but idk.**


	7. Nickelback Next Contestant

**A/N: I actually like this one so hopefully you will too :)**

* * *

Nickelback~ Next Contestant:

"Are you sure you should be wearing that?"

Anzu always wears the most skimpiest outfits she can possibly find in that so called wardrobe of hers to work; not that I mind her taste in cloths but every time she checks into work there is always that one person who thinks they can get inside her pants by the end of the day; why don't they understand that they need to lay off my girlfriend! I'm sitting right there in plain sight making it quite obvious that she's taken and they all seem to ignore me, unless I let Yami take over then they never seem to have a problem noticing him. Oh well at least it's another safe night of work for her.

"Look Yugi we got a lot of customers today!"

"(I wonder why) that's great sweaty"

* * *

**Yugi and Téa (Anzu)**

**~Bye (OvO)**


	8. Kesha Take It Off

**A/N: I feel sick guys! Don't worry that won't stop me from getting these updates out to you. I didn't go to school today and I've been sleeping the entire time; wake up at 6 decide I feel like crap then go back to sleep, wake up at 12 eat food watch two episodes of anime then go back to sleep at 1:20, then wake up again around 5 to post and update my iPod; so tired... energy depleating.**

* * *

Ke$ha~ Take It Off:

Marik: "Hey hey guys lets go to the strip club I heard those places are all sorts of fun"

Yugi: "WHAT?! Are you sure Marik?"

Marik: "Yea I checked it out earlier"

Ryou: "Oh, I don't know about this chaps I don't think we can afford to get winkers cramp (especially me)"

Marik: "Ryou only you would let yourself go as far as winkers cramp"

Marik: "Come on were going! Yugi grab Ryou"

Yugi: "Okay"

Melvin: "Hey come here often _ Mmmm this boys midriff looks absolutely delicious"

Marik: "Woe To Close!"

Yami: "I know what you mean_ This boys sexy leather pants got mine a bit tight"

Yugi: "Uhhh?"

Bakura: "How nice of them to stop by our stage to play hmm_ I think little kitty strayed away from his home a bit too far :3"

Ryou: "I want my mommy!?"

* * *

**This was fun, right away this came to my head when the song played lol**

**~Hope you enjoyed. I'm going back to sleep now **


	9. Liam Lynch Happy

**A/N: Sorry couldn't write anything last weekend cause I was busy and now that I'm sick with little to no energy it will be a while before I update again but hopefully not too long, I was planing to write during Christmas break :) Patiance is a virtue.**

* * *

Liam Lynch~ Happy:

Kaiba is giving Kaiba Corp employees a raze

Kaiba is actually nice to his brother "Hay Seto" "Shut Up! Mokuba"

Kaiba is sharing his wealth with the world

Kaiba is the nicest guy on the face of the planet

- Actually-

Kaiba has a harem of female robots

Kaiba is still nice to his brother "Uh Seto?" "Shut Up! Mokuba"

Kaiba is screwing the rules because he has money

Kaiba is an ass hole "Like a boss"

* * *

**Ya the song is really randome but this came to mind, first part is everything Kaiba pretends to be and then towards the end of the song is what he really is lol**

**~Bye *going to sleep now* OH while my updates will be a while here is a song some of you might like if you like Nightcore and dubstep and Gangnam Style :D look on YouTube- Nightcore Gangnam Style (Dubstep) by NightCoreCode really fun!**


	10. MIA Paper Planes

**A/N: YAY! This one is actually long and more of a story I think this one turned out pretty good. I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas break ^^**

* * *

M.I.A. ~ Paper Planes:

"Hands Up this is a robbery" "Put all the money in the bag." The two figures approached the bank attendants with guns in one hand and empty bags in the other. One of the men; a little on the pale side wore a black T-Shirt with unbrushed messy white hair and had a fierce expression like he's been doing this job for years; the other man who had dark skin, seemed more psychologically messed up in the head with crazy uncontrollable nerves, his hair was spiked up in all directions and very noticeably bleached. "Aw man look at all these worms just scrambling around on the floor, I could go crazy any minute now" "No not yet, not until we get the cash" "Uuuuuggghh I can't take it any more I think I'm going to explode" The albino was more on the control side of things which is why they never got cot once in the many years of thievery; as one threats the other collects. With every robbery there was always three rules the albino made sure was to be fallowed at all times, rule one no shooting rampages until after the deed is done, rule two shooting anyone without permission is not allowed, rule three never leave a brother behind. "Hey keep quiet, if ya don't then I'm gonna have to make ya" Psycho threatened "Don't think you two will get away with this" a shaky voice from the crowed spoke "I said stay quiet!" Psycho then spun around from the counter preparing to shoot anyone from the crowed "No! You know the rules" Albino growled "F**k!" too agitated to listen Psycho then turned back around to the counter and open fired on a young boy who happened to be helping with retrieving the money "Ahhhhhhhhh!" the crowed screamed "Shit! Mariku kill them all" The Albino announced "Grrr I hope you know it's not fun anymore" Mariku said as he started to go on a shooting rampage in the bank. On the way out Mariku noticed the young boy who was first shot survived the shooting and was prepared to send one strait to the head when Albino noticed sirens in the distance getting closer in their direction, "No time Mariku" Albino quickly grabbed the kid and hulled him over his shoulders and ran out the back of the bank with Mariku closely behind carring the sacks of money. "Bakura wouldn't it be quicker if I just kill the kid" Mariku questioned "Sure but by the time you finished the police would of caught sight of us, we've been dormant from the criminal records for so long I'm not about to ruin that" Bakura responded in between breaths; back at their hide out now the two were able to rest knowing that they got away in time from the police, the hideout was equipped with a small couch and one lounge chair all beaten and tattered, a fridge that was left behind that still work with the faulty electricity the building had along with rusty old appliances necessary for cooking food. You think with all the money they steel they would buy better equipment for their base but their saving it for something much bigger in life. The two did what they usually would do after a robbery hide the goods and decide who's cooking dinner but this time they have a stolen injured hostage to deal with, "Bakura what do you plan on doing with the kid, we'll have to kill him once he wakes up right, what if he sees our base?" Mariku asked Bakura who was placing the kid down on the sofa then taking a seat on the end "I'm not sure, but I hope you realize this is all your fault" Bakura calmly replied while staring up and down at the boy lying on the sofa, as Bakura was analyzing the young boy he realized how similar he was to himself with the way he looked, thin stature and pale with white hair; "Bakura what are you doin'?" "Look you hit him in the arm; I was going to fish out the bullet" "What…I don't get you sometimes" Mariku rubbed the back of his head wildly messing up his hair more "Hand me the bandages will ya" Bakura asked with his hand held out with the knife laying in it, handing Bakura the bandages Mariku noticed the similarities between the two finally realizing what Bakura's motives might have been to begin with. "I know what you're thinking Mariku, but I just have this premonition or something about this kid" Bakura said while rapping up the kid's arm "Hey! I wasn't really thinking anything about it but whatever ya say." The two ate dinner and planed out their next attack for money when they heard a small murmur coming over from the sofa area "Ugh…where am I?" the boy questioned looking around, staring at each other "Bakura it's your call" Bakura got off the counter and headed over towards the kid now sitting up; staring into the eyes of one of the crooks frightened the young boy but not enough to rebel away from the place he was held captive. "Hey kid what's your name?" Bakura questioned in a frightening tone

"Um my name i-is Ryou" the boy replied never looking away from his captor's eyes, Bakura analyzed the boy once more than walked over to sit next to him on the sofa signaling Mariku to come over. The derogation lasted almost an hour with the kid, between Mariku's threats and Bakura's normal questioning they actually learned a lot about the kid that was needed; "Can I ask you two some questions as well?" Ryou asked with confidence "Hell No Kid!" "Fire away" "Bakura what the hell" "Honestly it doesn't matter at this point, and besides there something about this kid that gives me this feeling we can trust him" "If we're betrayed I will kill you, hope you realize that" Mariku splurged at Bakura then took a seat on the lounge chair "Listen, I'm not sure what your purposes are but whatever it is I might be able to help you out" Ryou told the two "If you tell me what your ideal goal is…" "And why should we tell you!" Mariku asked annoyed with the kid thinking he can just join in "I was a part of the most highly known bank placed around the region of Japan, it's far more trusted with the aristocrats and I have all access to all the social security numbers and codes for every nook and cranny that was built into those banks" Ryou responded in a monotone voice "And since word is out for the most secured bank in Japan has been robed anyone who survived who worked there would be able to get a replacement job in another bank of its caliber" Ryou sat there waiting for a reply from his look alike; "Hmm Ryou does have a point, this could be our break that we've been looking for" Bakura mentioned towards Mariku "Yea but he could still turn us in Bakura" "But if you trust him then I could too I guess." "Okay so our real goal for all this thievery is that we were hoping to eventually leave Japan and make it big out there just the two of us as a family and once we eventually settle down in a nice apartment or some house we'll give up all this thievery" Bakura explained "I'll help you" "Seriously?" Mariku asked "Yea, the road ahead for you might be harder than you think but I'm willing to help you" Ryou replied "Your willing to help a couple of thieves and to risk it all instead of escaping with possibly your life still intact" Bakura questioned "Of course, I don't have anything important waiting for me in my life, could you ever imagine someone like me tried to take their own life once." "So do we have a deal?" Ryou asked with his hand extended out for a confirming hand shake "Aren't we supposed be the ones asking you for the confirmation handshake?" Bakura questioned with a smirk.

"Hands Up this is a robbery" "You there with the white hair put all the money in the bag." Ryou became a valid part in all of Bakura and Mariku's strategies over the course of their thievery, and the three of them rose to the top as a dysfunctional family.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story ^^ Not all will be this long but some will if I can come up with a good idea to make it long.**

**Bakura, Ryou, and Mariku (Yami Marik) I chose Mariku cause it just sounded like a better crazyish name to me so ya**

**~Happy Holidays!**


End file.
